Through my gray eyes
by only-a-classic-tune
Summary: Exerts from all 5 books in Annabeth's point of view. Every thought she's ever had and the reason behind some of her madness.
1. BOTL: Gold and red, my perfect nightmare

**Okay so this is my 2****nd**** (actually 3****rd****) Percy Jackson fanfic. Anyways, I realized (im so smart…) but the whole series is written in Percy's point of view. So Im not sure why but I wanted to do a Percabeth fanfic. I don't really get into parings and romance but when it comes to Zack and Kelly (saved by the bell) and Percy and Annabeth I make an exception. But I didn't want to write something all mushy and stuff so I decided to do parts in the books as Annabeth's POV. I read Annabeth's interview like 100 times in the Demi God files, because it's the only article of writing in the series in her POV. I hate OOC so I studied her interview. I tried my best to make it as Annabeth as possible. This I guess part or chapter or whatever is in BOTL when Annabeth and Percy see Rachel in all gold and stuff and ask her to help them. Obviously she's jealous. So leave a review and please tell me if she's an OOC or not… I did my fuckin best! So be fuckin nice! Oh and there's kind of a funny little I guess misunderstanding between Percy and Annabeth… it's not hinted in the book but I thought it made it a bit humorous. **

Percy and I walked to Times Square. One part of me was still mad at him, the other part of me was just happy he was alive. I looked ahead and I thought a saw a girl in gold. She didn't move at all. No blinking or flinching. I was kind of amazed. She wasn't alone though. There were others in bronze and silver. It was almost disturbing. I was a little freaked out about it but I was also humored about it. From the looks of it they were raising money for art.

Percy and I just stood there for a few mintues staring at Rachel. I noticed Percy looking at her in a weird way. It kid of made me angry. It's not that im jealous or anything! I don't even think of Percy that way. It's not like he's my boyfriend, if he likes her I don't care! I mean why would I care!? I looked back at Rachel and I had like some uncontrollable feeling like I had to say something, it came out like word vomit. I was basically saying what I was thinking.

"Maybe if we push her over," I suggested.

I think it was a little mean but it was funny, and it was true! It made my day.

Then some guy in silver came over and struck a preaching pose. He looked even stranger than Rachel. Rachel relaxed and finally opened her mouth.

"Hey Percy! Good timing. Let's get coffee." She said.

Percy, me and the golden girl walked to a place called Java Moose. We all ordered and had a seat. I started realizing no one looked twice at Rachel. When we got settled down she looked at me with a 'warm' (she looked like flashing in my eyes being covered in gold and the lights on the roof lit up) glow.

"It's Annabel, right?"

I snapped at her. The same way I snap at Mr. D when he gets my name wrong too.

"Annabeth." I corrected. "Do you always dress in gold?"

"Not usually." Rachel said. "We're raising money for our group. We do volunteer art projects for elementary kids. Because their cutting art in schools. Are you a half blood to?"

Now I know it's unbelievable and even If anyone did know or I did tell they wouldn't believe me but Rachel didn't have to say it so loud! It's a secret. I don't want to be a soccer ball.

"Shh!" I said looking around. "Just announce it to the whole world how about it!?"

Rachel gave me an if you say so look.

"Okay."

She stood up. I wanted to kick her. You know Charlie horse. It would be funny. She'd fall over backwards but I don't think that'd be the best idea. I wasn't that mean. And she kinda was our only hope. She cleared her throat and announced,

"Hey everybody! These two aren't human! They're half Greek god!"

Rachel looked around. No one even acknowledged her. She shrugged and sat back down. My jaw dropped. What made me even madder was that Percy kinda laughed to himself. When Rachel sat back down she looked at me.

"They don't seem to care." She said.

"That's not funny! This isn't a joke mortal girl!" I replied back.

I was angry. I was really angry. What she did was unwise and immature. I waited for her to say something back so I could think of a even better come back but Percy broke us off.

"Hold it you two. Just calm down." He said.

I figured it'd be smart of me to just stop talking for a while. So I shut up and crossed my arms and gazed into the air. I felt like a idiot. Of course Rachel had the last word.

"I'm calm. Every time I'm around you, some monster attacks us. What is there to be nervous about?" She exclaimed.

"Look, im sorry about the band room. I hope they didn't kick you out or anything." Percy said.

"Nah. They asked me a lot of questions about you. I played dumb."

I happened again. I felt like I didn't have to say it but, I couldn't hold it back! And I needed a laugh. I turned my head to Rachel for a few seconds.

"Was it hard?" I said and snickered to myself.

"Okay stop it!" Percy once again had to be all referee. It kinda made me mad. Whose side was he on any way? Wait, not that im saying I want him to like me! What I mean is, who does he, he… Forget it! Were technically all on the same team. Percy continued to play referee.

"Rachel we need your help." He said.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me.

"You need my help!?"

I was going to say something but I figured I had already had my fun. It was time to get serious. But I had a hard time holding it back. So to distract myself I played with my straw.

"Maybe…." I said.

Percy and I told Rachel about the Labyrinth and how we needed to find Daedalus. We told her about the last few times we'd gone.

"So you want me to guide you?" She said. "Through a place I've never been."

"You can see through the mist. Just like Ariadne. Im betting you can see the right path. The Labyrinth won't be able to fool you as easily." Percy said.

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then we get lost. Either way it'll be dangerous."

"I could die?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said monsters didn't care about mortals."

"Yeah. Most monsters will ignore you. But Luke, he doesn't care. He'll use mortals, demigods, monsters whatever. And he'll kill anyone who get's in his way."

Rachel slouched and placed her elbows on the table and rolled her eyes.

"Nice guy."

I got a little sad. I hated it when people brought up Luke. I still didn't want to believe it. And he wouldn't hurt anyone. At least not me. I hope he wouldn't hurt me. I know Luke better than anyone else. He'd never do harm to me. I pleaded Thalia to spare him. I had such a hard time thinking about him. I was so confused. I decided to defend Luke.

"He's under the influence of a titan. He's been deceived."

I wasn't as angry. I'd cool down a bit. I just barely caught a glimpse of Percy. He was looking at me in a way I hadn't seen. Like he almost regretted what he had said. Rachel straighted herself up and looked back in fourth between us.

"Okay! I'm in!" She said head held high.

Percy looked at her in disbelief. I'll admit I was a little surprised to.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey my summer was going to be boring. This is the best offer I've gotten yet. So what do I look for?"

"We have to find a entrance to the Labyrinth." I said. "Theres a entrance at Camp Half Blood, but you can't go there. It's off limits to mortals."

It wasn't until after I said it that I realized I went from being bitter to just brutal. So maybe I could have said that better, but it's not like I was lying!

"Okay, what does the entrance to the labyrinth look like?"

"It could be anything. It would have a Greek delta glowing blue." I said.

"Like this."

Rachel traced the delta in water. I was a bit stunned. Goldie here was actually pretty smart. I still didn't like her but she had some brains.

"That's it! You know Greek?" I said.

"No. Let me get changed. You'd better come with me to the Marriot." She said.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because there's a entrance like that in the hotel basement. It's got the mark of Daedalus."

**Okay so the little misunderstanding joke is when Percy is starring at Rachel because she's standing perfectly still. In the book he's all amazed because he could never do that because he has ADHD. But I thought it's be funny if Annabeth thought it meant he liked her or something. Uh, request a chapter or whatever. BUT NOT PAGE 203 BOTL! OKAY! I THINK SOMONE ELSE DID THAT ALREADY! All right im done here. BYES!**

**Leave a review… OOC or not**


	2. SOM: I am invisble stalker

**Hello everybody! I got mixed reviews from my last POV so Im hoping this one gets mainly positive. Oh and if I hear how I have multiple grammar and spelling mistakes im going to shoot you…JK! But seriously it's just the internet people get over it. I was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY to see a request on the review thingy! So this fanfic is for percabeth is the best. I know someone did this exact part of the Sea Of Monsters but I think everyone has their own view point of how Annabeth was thinking. So like that fanfic was hers, this is mine. Review please! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ROCK MR. DUDE SIR! OR GIRL!? Or… whatever! And I feel like tacos….**

There are so many advantages and disadvantages of being a demigod. And one of the many perks is my cap. Can you imagine the things I can get away with? But today was not a play day. Actually, everyday of my life isn't a play day. Believe me, when you're the daughter of Athena everyday is battle. Especially in times like these. So today I had a job. My job was supposed to be simple. Okay, that's part lie. No job I get is simple. Unfortuenly this one dealt with cannibals and a Cyclops. It must be my lucky day!

I wondered to myself, so how long is it going to take seaweed brain to get kicked out of this place? He told he had a talent for getting kicked out of schools. I don't think this one would be any different. I passed by a few classrooms, lockers, teachers gossiping about students and even some kids skipping. I figured I should do this more often! Anyways, I finally saw Percy in class. It took me a while but once again, my plan was a success! Just as I placed my hand on the door I had realized it may look a little strange if there the door 'magically' opened by itself. So I basically just observed class. I felt like a principal spying on a teacher. I kept my eyes on Percy and his abnormally huge friend. Of course his friend wasn't exactly human. Some really big guys came over and teased Percy. Percy got on his feet. I was ready to punch him in the face. One, only I can tease seaweed brain. Two, they were just plain mean. And lastly, Percy isn't someone you want to anger! I almost jolted in there but suddenly the bell rang and I was pushed out of the way. Three girls charged for the door and pushed me away. After they looked at each other in confusion. They felt someone yet no one was there. I shook myself into concisions quickly and started searching for Percy. I saw him walk out towards the gym. I steadily walked toward him, but before I could get there I was pushed into the lockers. I realized there was no catching up now. SO I decided to just call him out. "Percy!" He turned to the lockers. The exact position I was at. Of course his kelp head couldn't process that the voice in the hidden voice might be me. But I guess you can't expect people to know everything. He was soon dragged to the gym. And with my 'good' luck, he was no longer in my vision. When the second bell rang I rushed to the gym door. I wiggled the door knob over and over again. It was shut locked. I peeked through the small window. I saw bleachers and a desk in the corner of the gym. Sitting in the desk was an old shriveled up man. He looked like he could be the Oracles twin or something. I banged on the door maybe he would answer. From the looks of it he had bad vision. So I banged with all my might, yelling "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He hesitated and looked up for a moment. He stared at the huge window about 30 feet above. A stupid bird literally came flying straight towards the window making a large thump sound. He was flat like a pancake. The bird slowly slid down the window. Just my luck…

The coach mouthed the words, damn bird. Then I mouthed the words, damn coach. I gave up on the main entrance and raced around the school. Outside I ran passed the bird. I walked backwards just to get a glimpse of the bird. At first I thought, stupid bird, but I guess it didn't deserve to well, die. I ran towards the side door outside the gym. It was an ugly green color that read 'Emergency Exit.' Perfect, I thought. I held the handle; it wiggled it a few times. Nothing. I was so upset, words can't describe my anger! If there's an emergency no one is going to be able to get out. Because the emergency exit was locked. How stupid can people be!? At this point I was aggravated and ready to kill something. Suddenly a loud screech made me jump. I quickly went back inside the building. I was not going to let my plan be diminished because of the foolishness of a door.

When I finally got inside I ran towards the door. As I was running I stuffed my cap into my pocket. I used all my force to push those doors open. It actually worked! Unfortuenly the door had scratched up my face. When I got in the gym (finally) I heard a deep voice saying "My lunch approaches." And there he was. Seaweed brain himself, just standing there ready to die. I did not come all this way to see him die. I raised my dagger and then- the monster just froze for a few seconds. He muttered to himself then- gone. When all the smoke had flown away, I saw Percy in shock. Either he was in shock, or I had gone mad. I knew I was a wreck for sure though. I had just ran around the school for thirty mintues and rammed myself into a ten pound door. I needed something to let my anger out on! The same boy who had been teasing Percy earlier was trying to understand what had just happened. I looked at him for a quick second.

"That's the girl… that's the girl-"

I didn't let him say another word. I smashed his face with my hand. I yelled at him with all the rage I had.

"And you, lay off my friend!"

I looked back at Percy who was seemed a little stunned to see me.

"Annabeth…" He said. "How long have you…"

"Pretty much all morning!" I said. "I have been trying to find a good time to talk to you."

"The shadow I saw this morning- that was-"

He got real red and hesitated. I'll admit I was a little embarrassed to. I quickly went back to myself.

"There's no time to explain! I just didn't want to-"

A women came running through the same doors I did.

"There!" She exclaimed.

I had no time for any of this.

"Meet me outside." I took one good look at his gigantic buddy. "And him. You better bring him ."

"What!?"  
"No time!"

And without any explanation I vanished. Seaweed brain better be able to follow simple directions. I carefully got my way out. I had cooled off a bit. I cooled off because knowing he was alive (only because I saved him!) gave me a sigh of relief. But the day wasn't over yet.

**This is shorter. A lot shorter. I think it's much better than my first one! Review, please oh please oh please! THANK YOU PERCABETH IS THE BEST! I hope you request again! I had a lot of fun doing this! The bird is my own little funny… it doesn't make any sense or even go with the story but it's random and spontaneous! So HA! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me if it's OOC or not!**

**BYES FOR NOWS!**


	3. TLO: I have a heart attack over kelphead

**And here we go again! Yet another Annabeth POV. This one was requested by ****StarofCalamity****!!! You rock mr. dude sir! Or girl…. Whatever! You rock! So this fanfic is for you! I hope you're pleased. I tried really hard on this one! I had to real focus and stay in tune. Because I had a hard time trying to keep her character in a scene like this. I didn't want to make it to mushy (because that's not Annabeth at all!) but not to generic. So It was a hard balance which is why this one took a little longer. Way longer but I've had so much on my plate (that's a metaphor) I went to Disney world for a week. Then when I came back it was 4****th**** of July and the following week I went to the beach (I live close to a island/coast) then it was my sisters birthday then It was my friends birthday so we went to see Orphan (had to sneak in) then I put up a web site then I got grounded… I have been busy busy busy! Review and request! Love you guys! :p **

"Annabeth Chase, you my daughter."

Okay, when your mom calls you in a deep yet patient voice your reaction is to squeeze (or hurt in some way) the person next to you. Which I did. At least I didn't faint like some people. I walked slowly forwarded and knelt at my mother's feet. I was relieved when she smiled.

"You my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is trashed. We could rebuild it by magic, but the gods feel that the city could be improved. You my daughter will design the improvements."

I jumped up and I think my smile stretched my cheek bones I was so excited! It was after all, my dream job. I tried to find the words somewhere but all that came out was…

"My… my… Lady?"

"You are an architect, are you not? Who better design Olympus and make it a monument that will last another eon?"

"You mean I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires, makes us a city for the ages."

I could hear everyone debating who statue should be tallest and who there should be more of. But i was in my own little world. Thinking of how I could seriously improve this place, or even where I'd start! So much to do! When I did start walking back it may have been the happiest moment of my life! I had no words to express my emotions other than…

"I'll… I'll have top start to start planning… drafting paper, and um, pencils-"

Percy said something on my way back but I practically ignored him. Which I think he is used to. Although Poseidon had announced Percy Jackson I was still in my own little world. I was looking around and deciding what will go where and how I can make it even better than before. I was smiling and some words made it through my skull (which is very unlike me. Usually EVERYTHING makes it through my skull!) Everything was going so smoothly and I was so happy until I heard the words 'you shall be made a god.'

I snapped out of it in an instant. Have you ever had the feeling where your stomach drops and your breathing is cut short to the point your eyes water and your body trembles so much your skin gets icy cold? Percy glanced at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but whatever it was I didn't want to know. I wanted to close my eyes, then maybe it will all go away. I hope his head wasn't too filled with kelp to turn down such an offer. But wait, do I want him to turn it down? Maybe I want him to say no thanks and … walk away? If he took it what that mean to me? Or even him? What was to happen to _us?_ Us? Is there an us? Was there a us? Will there be an us? Most certainly not if he takes up the offer. My brain said he should take the offer, but my heart said no. My head was spinning and my vision was going out, I had a real hard time staying conscious. But right before I was about to drop I heard a no.

"No." Percy said.

For a minute everyone was silent.

"No? You are turning down such a generous offer?"

"I'm honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. Its just ive got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak at my sophomore year."

What a seaweed brain! I would have taken that offer in a second! Children of Athena our all brains! And ANYONE with the right head on their shoulders would say yes! Okay, so I wasn't 'angry' but I can't admit that I was thrilled he turned it down! I was going to scream but my hands stopped me from saying anything further. What was I going to say? Something about how stupid he was but that I was happy to see him stay. My hands showed I was a bit disappointed but I think my eyes holding back all my tears showed I was happy he would stay mortal.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods, all the children of all the gods!" Percy exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon said.

"Kronos couldn't have risen it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents, they felt angry resentful and unloved and they had a good reason. "

"You dare accuse me of…" Zeus said with a roar in his voice.

"NO more unclaimed demigod children- all your demigod children- by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at their own mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained and survive."

"Now I was on a roll!" Apollo said in a pitiful voice.

"And the minor gods. Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus and Hebe- they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at camp half blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored! Calypso and the other peaceful Titan kind should be pardoned too!"

Wow! Maybe his head wasn't completely full of kelp! I had seen and heard Percy do and say so many things but this was something magnificent. He didn't stutter, he stood there standing up for what he thought was right. If anything this was all a learning expirenince and it seems like Percy had gained the most knowledge than any Athena child.

"And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god!?" Hades said in rage.

Percy's posture went from tall and strong to weak and afraid.

"No my lord…" Percy said skimpish and quick.

No, no. I may be wrong. Once a seaweed brain, always a sea weed brain.

"Your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. All of the children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." Percy finished.

**Well?! A hard work paid off? PLEASE TELL ME! Request some more! The reason I made a lot of reference to the titans curse and this took me a while so really no flames or I'll cry. And if you have something to suggest please make it constructive! But if it's all good, then well go ahead! Pick a book! Any book! And please, think of me! Love you people! Hope to hear from you soon! **


	4. TLT: I meet king of clueless

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been real busy on swim team. I'm having the time of my life. Anyways, I love all your reviews! All of them! You all are then greatest readers. I have another epic request by ****RaNdOmGeEk****, thank you! Love requests. But, yes there's but. I'm loads of requests through reviews and PM's so if you requested something and I never write it, sorry. That and if your requesting something can you tell me page number! That would help me greatly! If you're wondering why I keep everything so kind of secret like, I'm trying to keep that mystery the book has. Read on half blood!**

He blinked his eyes a few times. He had the most ridiculous look on his face, which made it hard to believe that he was the _one. _Chiron had a look upon his face I had never seen before. His eyes fell heavy and they looked worrisome. His facial expression felt cold. I couldn't latterly feel the cold, but I could sense it. I was just naturally smart like that.

"He's the one. He must be."

"Silence Annabeth. He's still conscious, bring him inside."

Silence? Chiron never told me to be quiet. Maybe this was more serious than I thought.

Man, this guy has some serious issues. He woke up like 5 times muttering the strangest things.

"Someone give the horse more hay." And "Run… the chickens are attacking…"

And a few other strange things I tried to ignore, but when you're talking about life and death situations and someone is yelling about how the cows are threatening him, it's hard to concentrate. Finally he had fallen back asleep. The animals must have signed a peace treaty, agreeing not to kill the idiot.

Chiron stepped outside and I was stuck with the rambling farm animal idiot. I sat there; bored spoon feeding him. When I finally saw his eyes flutter open I saw this as an opportunity to find out what the heck was going on. If he really was _the _thief he would have answers, right?

"What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"What" He croaked.

I rolled my eyes but continued. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry…" He gave me a dumfounded look. "I don't –"

I heard a loud knock on the door and shoved his mouth. He fell back and I must have hit him hard because he fell back into another sleep. I must not know my own strength. Oh, well. He'll wake up again. Argus came through the door. I let out a sigh of relief. I passed Argus ambrosia and told him to feed it to the rambling idiot.

I left to speak with Chiron who was with Mr. D.

"Mr. Brunner!"

I finally heard. It was him. He was wide awake and Grover was by his side.

"Ah, good Percy!" Chiron said.

Percy. His name was Percy. Strange, but I guess it's the weird who end up the hero's in the end.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called.

I jumped to my feet and walked forward to Chiron, facing Percy.

"This is the young lady that nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go and check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron." I said, keeping my eyes on Percy. He had sea green eyes and his black hair didn't know what direction it wanted to go in. He sure didn't look like any thief. He had weak posture and seemed very timid. I wanted laugh, this guy was to stop a war between the gods? My step brothers are fiercer than this guy. It took me a while to notice the Minotaur horn in his hand. I wasn't really impressed. He just got lucky. A twist of fate. When you're a demigod, those little twists and turns happen a lot. It just becomes an everyday sort of thing. It looked back up to his face and saw drool residue. It was dry but visible. I smirked and shifted positions.

"You drool when you sleep." I said.

I ran down the lawn silently giggling to myself.

I reached the Hermes cabin with time to spare so I made a quick trip to my cabin, Athena, and picked up a book. I walked back and plopped myself onto the steps of Cabin Eleven. I opened up the book and waited for Chiron and Percy.

"Annabeth-"

I was interrupted.

"Can you take over from here?"

"Yes sir." I replied, not realizing the nearly impossible task I had just taken.

I opened the cabin door revealing what waited inside. Tons of kids who were awaiting their new arrival. Percy stood there a bit intimidated. I just leaned against the doorway and continued to read my book.

"Go on." I said still stuck between pages.

He let out a lopsided smile and tripped on the door step. I rolled my eyes still starring intently at my book. Percy stood back up and brushed himself off.

"Percy meet cabin eleven." I replied not really paying much attention.

"Regular? Or Undetermined?" Jerry asked.

"Undetermined."

Everyone groaned, and I did too. I wasn't too pleased on the fact I Was wrong.

"Now campers."

I heard a voice from the back of the cabin that broke my concentration. I finally closed my book and cleared my throat. It was the face, the only person, who was worth my time.

"Welcome Percy."

"This is Luke." I said much less irritated and giddy. I smiled and I may have gotten a little red. I hope no one saw. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now!?" Percy exclaimed.

"You're undetermined."

Luke continued to explain to Percy what this all meant. I tried to listen, but I couldn't help but smile. I spaced out. Which is a total embarrassment for a daughter of Athena. Laughter, thank gods, brought me back to reality.

"Come on I'll show you the volleyball courts." In said dragging Percy along.

"Jackson you're going to have to do better than that."

"What?"

He said letting himself free of my grip. It took him a while.

"I still can't believe I thought you were the one." I muttered crossing my arms.

"What's your problem? All I know is that I killed some bull guy –"

I didn't let him say anything more. "Don't talk like that! Do you know how many kids wish they had your chance?"

His eyes widened and he waved his hands in the air yelling "To get killed?"

I wanted to erupt in anger and frustration. This guy was getting on my last nerve. It was going to be a long summer.

**Review please! Request too! You guys are the best. By the way I tried to give hints and clues that Annabeth had been at camp half blood for a long time. Like how she knew Jerry's name. Tell me how I did, okay? Byes for nows! No flames… **


	5. TTC: Ive never leanred more

**Hi people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry to report I won't be taking anymore requests until I finish ALL my requests so its going to be a while. I'm having the time of my life in high school. Minus the school work. By the way I saw the Percy Jackson movie (three times!) and it was okay. I was a bit disappointed in a few scenes but I was excited and glad they changed some stuff in the book. So I hope there's a sea of monsters. Anyways this request is from ****lulu halulu****. Thanks!**

I had survived holding up the sky. I had survived watching someone dear and close to me get beaten as the worthless. What was next for me to overcome? Perhaps my mother scolding no other than, Perseus Jackson. Still I stand. What it was I wasn't sure. I knew Percy and mother haven't got on the right foot. Maybe I'm wrong and she's congratulating him on his victory and bringing me safely back home. But of course, I am never wrong. Finally my brained processed the message to my feet to move.

"Percy." I shouted from a distance making my way.

I walked up to the both of them and pretended as if I had just noticed my mother.

"Oh… Mom."

She rolled eyes and sighed in dismay. She seemed annoyed, almost aggravated by the sight of me. Or perhaps the sight of the two of us which I thought strange of. She had never given Percy such a look of disgust before. Her words _I'll leave you. _Gave me hope. Hope that maybe she didn't hate us. No, wait what I mean is hate Percy. Not _us. _There isn't and _us. _He's just a friend, a friend that crossed the country and back for me ; who saved me from destruction and supports my decisions and… I think I'm going crazy. The next two words _for now _concerned me. For now only meant she'd be watching.

As she left I watched her. Watch her leave a trail of disappointment. It scared me a little bit. I felt almost empty. As if all my knowledge had just been taken out of me by her. I wanted to rush to her. Tell her how much I missed being at camp. That everyone's (including her) memory kept me holding on. Maybe the sky didn't leave me this grey streak, but her. Athena. It wasn't until she dissapered that I realized I had a foolish hero behind me.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" I questioned covering my worries and insecurity.

"No. Its fine."

His voice was shaky and timid. He looked as if he had hundreads of words to say. Like he had an emphiney. Having a head filled with kelp he was going to need some help spitting out at least some of those words. Before they all died.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?"

He directed his head toward me immedilty. I wasn't sure if it was Aproditie's doing or fate it self but the hum of a tune and a rythem that begged for me, us, to share played on.

"I uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And… I think I owe you a dance."

"All right seaweed brain."

Those few words that I heard were the perfect ones chosen out of the hundreads he once had. So I let him take my hand and like Hades I let him lead! Everything had happened so fast and I have never learned more in a time span of weeks. Years of schooling, numerous books read and various strategies observed for hours but I have never grasped so much knowledge and realization than in these short weeks.

**So basically Annabeth realizes she just might be falling for him. And by him you know who. By the way the foolish hero I got from a quote my English teacher said today. **_**"Be content to be thought foolish." **_**I thought it fit Percy perfectly in this book. He longed to search for Annabeth and people thought it was hopeless (or foolish) but in the end he was well, content to see his friend smile once again. It's real short but it was a short request! **


	6. TLO: Blood but why

**Hey guys I just really want to apologize that it's been almost a year since I updated. So many people were really fed up with me after a few months and now here I am remembering I have many subscribers to this story and so many people have favorite this story. You guys really think it's a good adaption and faithful to who Annabeth is, so now I am returning. So much has been going on and I simply haven't had the time for fanfiction or writing at all really. School, yearbook, theater, swimming is really swallowing me and most recently having major issues with the boyfriend. Life is hectic but to get away with all this crazy-ness here is a new chapter to enlighten things. Please NO MORE REQUESTS! I elaborated this on my profile so please go take a look at my profile and read the message I left you guys. Thank you for being great readers and even better Percy Jackson fans! Read and review please no flames I will report you. Why can't we all just be friends? Thanks again and enjoy!**

Trashing through people. Avoiding every tip of a sword and spear trying to stay alive. Percy and I were in the middle of a battle. I stood my ground trying to focus at my target at hand. It was hot and I was exhausted but there was no way I was going to give up. Percy was right behind me watching my back. These were the moments I lived for. Being right in the middle of the action. Using my strategy and strength to fight the odds; and of course Percy always having my back, defending beside me. Were we in danger? Yes. Could I die today? Yes. Were thousands maybe millions of peoples lives in danger and it was up to us to save them all? Unfortunately yes. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I believed in justice, I believed that good always triumphed over evil and I believed Percy and I could get though anything. Which was when I saw Ethan charging from the corner of my eye raising his dagger out of his holder I had to –

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

_No… _Clutching my wound I fell to the ground in defeat. My eyes watered. My breaths became short and soon I became numb. Not just with physical feeling but my emotions. Why had I done such a thing? Would I have done it for anyone else? Why did I even care? Most importantly why did I know I was going to die but my heart suddenly feel warm and light. Was this is what it feels like to die? Or was it possible, that maybe, just maybe I had finally come to terms how I really felt about the boy swinging his sword practically in tears trying to help me. My senses were leaving me. There was a deep voice that trembled like an earth quake yet stern and demanding. It was fear itself standing just over me. "Percy don't." Everything was fuzzy. The world was shaking and my mind was racing. A few seconds later I was soaring though the sky on the back of Blackjack. My breaths became even more rushed and soon disappeared. My hearing vanished. Just as Blackjack dove down for landing everything went –

**Short? Yes! Why? Because it's late and I'm tired and I'm texting the biggest jerk in the world right now so I have to deal with him. But don't worry! Expect a LONG chapter coming soon! Like tomorrow! So be ready : ) love you guys. I might also start some drabble stuff so send me some ideas. **


	7. SOM: Becoming Annabeth

_I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A YEAR. I am truly a horrible person. What I don't understand is how truly horrible written these are and all you guys do is give me compliments. You all are really great, really great. I was like fourteen or fifteen when I started these, I've improved I promise. Life has come really fast and I just don't make time for fan fiction anymore but I promise to update more often now. Swim season has ended, video production class has slowed down, I quit yearbook and I made a promise to myself not to go out so much. I don't see my family often because I'm always out with friends and I don't want to go away to college on a sour note with them. Which means I'm going to have tons of free time, which means lots of update _ _ Read the authors note at the bottom too please, it's mega important!_

_Dedicated to: __Paper Aeroplanes_

My hands shot up to grasp my hair. I twisted the end of pony tail around my index finger. Assuring myself they hadn't touched it. I could feel myself trembling. My hair, they wanted to alter my hair. No, they can't take away what I am so accustomed to! What I am accustomed to? What does that mean? That I'm used to the way I look, that I've accepted what stares back at me in a mirror I am accustomed to my hair. My disoriented, out of style, yellow hair? Not blonde but yellow. Blondes are creatures who are considered beautiful wonders in society and placed on top of a pedestal for everyone to admire. I, Annabeth Chase have yellow hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" My voice trembled while images of them mutating my hair raced through my head.

"So much wasted potential!"

_ Wasted potential? _What does that mean! Was C.C. saying that I was pretty? Or was she saying I was ugly? Occasionally I'd find the Aphrodite kids snickering about me. I never bothered to know what exactly they said about me but I could tell by the looks of their faces what they were thinking. My began tracing the small details of my face with the edges of all ten of my fingers. My lips were too thin, my jaw was too masculine, my ears were too big, my eye brows are shaggy. I am I mess, a horrid disgusting mess. Why does Clarisse even bother to call me princess? I am no princess, I am a toad! Without even realizing words eventually develop and my thin lips open.

"I suppose…"

Hylla crept her hands around my arm and dragged me away. Normally I probably would have freaked out and broken free, demanding what foolery this was. But there was something luring me away, keeping me underground buried in my vain thoughts. The fleece, Luke, The ship, Tyson and even Percy drifted from my mind. As if they no longer mattered. Somehow the thought of how I would ever get the dirt out from under my finger nails became a vital issue. Everything else just wasn't important anymore. Hylla threw me onto a long ravish looking red velvet chair. Soon people began poking and prodding at me. My feet were gently rubbed and whatever the green scum was between my toes disappeared.

"Pink!" I shouted.

Yes, I want the woman to color my toes pink. "Maybe some flowers too." I added. Yes, flowers will look quite nice. When they began pulling my hair I fought a bit but I felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain in my back. I relaxed and let them have my yellow locks, my blonde locks.

"You are so beautiful."

I turned my head to search for the source of the voice but found nothing. "Thank you," I muttered. My hands were dipped into a bowl with pink liquid similar to the color I demanded my toes to be painted. They carefully closed my eye lids and I drifted into a well deserved sleep

I dream of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin whispering my name. They aren't snickering and attempting to make discreet chuckles, their words are compliments and praises. All eyes follow me as I make way through camp. I wonder if Percy will – wait why does that matter? Percy is my best friend, just my friend. I am his friend. We are friends. Our friendship is something I value. Where is he? I begin running around camp in search of Percy. Why can't I find him? I shout out his name but no one responds. I yell out again but once again all is silent. I try and try in hopes my screams will reach him somehow. My feet stop suddenly at the lake. Percy drifts from my memory and soon I forget I was looking for him in the first place. I'm more concerned about my reflection, about the girl staring back at me.

Reality sets back into place and my dream fades. I'm back in the velvet red chair. I rub my hand against my face to wake myself up. Skin is not what I sense though, my finger tips are covered in pink powder. Hylla comes in holding a mirror. Hylla holds the mirror between her hands for me to stare at myself. Chiron makes me feel brave. Grover makes me feel independent. Percy makes me feel wise. Now I feel beautiful but I have no idea who to thank. Thank? Who do I thank for someone making into something I'm not. Into something I've never been or want to become. Percy.

"Where is Percy?"

This is much more than just some spa. No one would ever just welcome strangers, much less demigods in their palace or temple of beauty just for a makeover. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and absolutely never ever even if I gain immortality will ever be this person staring back at me. I don't know her. I have real problems to address, that have no relation to my hair, nails, clothing or agh! I jump from the chair pushing my way through the hoards of people singing my praises. I try to block out their praises and avoid anything with a reflection but it becomes all too much and I let their songs into my head once more. One particular comment glues itself into my brain.

"The library is to your left miss Chase."

My feet stop suddenly just as they did in my dream. The tall bronze doors open and I'm lured into a giant room with shelves stacked hundreds of feet high.

"So many," I squeal. I truly am not myself today.

"Soon they will be yours dear."

Even though the same voice speaks to me time and time again I don't care to know where it comes from. "Mine?" I choke saying the words. Knowledge is worth more than millions of dollars. With knowledge you can make billions of dollars. "Yours," The mysterious voice says again. The carpet form under me drags me away. I try running toward the books but the carpet drags me out of the room and throws me into another. Regaining some of my sanity Percy's name reaches my thoughts again.

"Where's Percy?" I say to myself frowning. I don't even realize C.C. staring back at me.

"What did you think of your tour?"

Tour? You mean that game you played with me trying to distract me from my real mission? _Oh yeah it was just lovely!_ I think to myself jokingly. From the corner of my eye I notice a book on the floor.

"Your library is amazing!"

It was truly. I'm smiling again but I don't know why. Yeah it was pretty cool but what am I supposed to find in this room again? Stupid! What's wrong with me today? I keep forgetting why I'm here. Why am I here? Is that me? Is that my reflection in that vase? Wow, I do look gorgeous.

"Anything you want to be my dear."

"An architect?"

"Pah!"

Pah? How dare she. Cursed woman deserves to rot. The second I figure out where my knife is someone is going to pay, and I'm not talking about the sweet little turtles. No, I like them.

"You have the makings of a sorceress. Like me." She slurs.

"A sorceress?"

All the power and knowledge I can consume and more? That's all I've ever wanted. Is this real? Am I really being offered a chance of a life time. Grover? Percy? Men, no, boys they've never completely understood me.

"Yes my dear. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men."

She took the words right out my mouth. No one can do that. No one can read my thoughts so clearly. I saved Percy from a monster only a few days ago. Percy needed me. I didn't need him. My intelligence is vital to his survival. Without me he'd surely be dead. But where would I be without him?

"I – I don't understand."

"Stay with me, study with me. Become a sorceress."

"But –"

"How many great female half bloods can you name?"

"Um, Atlanta, Amelia Earhart,-"

"Bah! Men get all the glory!"

She told me to name famous girl half bloods, so I did. What did she have for breakfast? She's kind of stupid. I mean c'mon she's got thousands of books stacked so high Zeus can grab a few. Obviously she hasn't read a single one.

"The only way to power for women is sorcery! Medea, Calypso, and me of course. The greatest of all."

"You… C.C…. Circe!"

"Yes my dear."

Percy, fleece, Tyson, Grover, the ship, everything came rushing back to me all at once. I didn't have any time to make any sense of it all. I tried sorting things out, tried figuring out why I was here in the first place. Organizing everything at once so I could stab Circe, or at least severely hurt her, I could settle for a bruise on her face.

"You need not to worry. I mean you no harm."

"What have you done to Percy?" My voice was stern and demanding.

"Only helped him realize his true form," She chuckled.

True form, true form, is there seaweed somewhere? Guinea pigs, why would there be – Ew! I hate guinea pigs. They're an excuse for humans to house over sized rats. They look like a rat, smell like rats, eat what rats eat and so annoying. Freeing themselves from their cages and causing mischief. Not to mention dumb, ooh look at me I'm guinea pig I'm going to walk under into that bright light over there – Percy. She turned him into a guinea pig.

"Your friend will be cared for. Meanwhile you will be wise and powerful."

"Let me think about it," I tried keeping up the lost in a daze act. If I had let her know I'd snap back she would kill us both. "Just give me a minute to say goodbye."

"Of course my dear," She bowed as the bars slammed down over the windows. I was right, she is an complete idiot. I practically asked to free him and she only assisted me. Note to self, send Circe the Trust for dummies guide. Now which rat was seaweed brain?

"All right, which one is you?"

__

_Read and review and make my day! I love you guys, and flames will only set Panem on fire even more. By the way I recently wrote a fan fiction about Johanna Mason. It's an origin story. It had been sitting on my laptop for awhile and I just last week decided to post it. So if you love the Hunger Games like I do go read it, It's titled "Child with an Axe," and I'd really appreciate it. One last thing, one last very important thing:_ **If you have already sent (or want to send) a request/suggestion for "Through my Gray eyes" please send it to me through a review or PM and I will not write it unless you give me the BOOK, CHAPTER, AND PAGE NUMBER. Or it's going in the trash** _ Love y'all._


End file.
